This invention relates to a system for preventing entanglement of a wheeled tractor with wire or other types of wrapping materials. In particular, the system of this invention is directed for use on a tractor used to compact refuse in a landfill environment. Such landfill tractors operate in adverse conditions and are subject to various types of debris such as wire, metal and plastic strapping, cable and other wrappings that can wrap around the axles of the tractor and ultimately bind the wheels causing damage. Moreover, a significant number of man-hours is required to manually remove entangled wrappings from the axles. Of general interest in the prior art relating to cleaning wheeled tractors are U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,439 (Collins et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,040 (Mezzancella et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,337 (Vaughn).
Although the prior art has recognized the need for removal of or prevention of material building up between the axles and wheels of tractor-type vehicles, these prior art devices are directed solely to scrapper plates not the wire cutting assemblies of this invention.